


Angel Cake

by cafechans



Series: Angel Cake [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Kind of wholesome, Light Angst, Multi, Swearing, also guest appearences from my girlies pristin from time to time, and junhui and cheol are assholes on the downlow but we all have our flaws, and what the fuck is up with minghao?, does chan ever get a raise?, jeonghan likes to disappear off the face of the earth, our girlie areum has rly bad luck w relationships, p realistic, remember seungkwan is always right!, seungkwan does the most and jihoon hates it, so does minghao, some quality gay time here and there, somewhat slice of life, wonwoo will forever remain unbothered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafechans/pseuds/cafechans
Summary: Areum has really bad luck with relationships, but luckily all three of her friends are there to make sure she doesn't put her head through a wall. This doesn't keep people from coming and trying to steal her heart, she can only feel bad (kind of) and really confused as to why her of all people. That's basically it.





	Angel Cake

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who isn't really a fan of adding OCs into fanfiction, I accidentally wrote one. Hopefully, this will be one of those types of fics that you can enjoy a bit. Boowonhoon are the real heroes of this story, anyway, so if you even clicked on this story you have my thanks.

It was all because of some heart-shaped notes and candy sweets that were left in her locker every day.

If Areum was being completely honest with herself, she felt a little guilty for almost immediately discarding all the messages sprawled messily on yellow sticky notes in the trash when they first made their appearance wedged in between the door of her locker on the second week of school. Almost. The idea of a having a secret admirer gave her mixed feelings still. Of course, it was a bit heart-fluttering at the thought of someone being romantically (?) attracted to her, but what about the other factors? How did they know what sweets she ate, what she wore when she wasn’t in school? Areum nearly grimaced at a note she got returning home from a day they didn’t have class, asking if she quit her Summer job because they stopped by during the break and she wasn’t there.

However, she decided to let it be. She likes the strawberry candies, what kind of fool would try and jeopardize that?

"So, has your secret admirer taken any action yet?"

"No, not yet."

"We already know who it is, so he’s really not-so-secret-anymore you feel?"

"Seungkwan, let her have a moment."

A flabbergasted Seungkwan threw his hands up slightly before sinking further into his chair, mumbling about how it was true anyway. He wasn't wrong, though, according to Wonwoo, Seungkwan just always happened to be right. And according to Jihoon, Seungkwan just always happened to be lucky with his predictions. But in this case, according to Areum, he really just wanted her to get laid.

_Seungkwan we are still minors, chill_. Areum would say.

_Dream big, kid_. Seungkwan would respond. Jihoon would roll his eyes. Wonwoo would just drink from his cup.

Areum and Jihoon sat across the round wooden table from Seungkwan and Wonwoo, who was too engrossed in his novel to partake in their time together. Areum's drip coffee stood untouched. She peered deep into her own reflection she could barely make out on the drink's surface as her friends continued to converse. It’s been raining since they arrived early in the morning.

"Are you interested in him, at least?" Jihoon asked, still twirling the tea bag in his glass with a small spoon. Areum's eyes narrowed.

"Since when did you start drinking tea?"

"I was in the mood for chamomile." Jihoon pouted, cheeks flushed from the warm drink. "Don't evade the question." He slipped the spoon into his mouth. Areum wanted to squirm in her seat.

"I mean, yeah, I do. I just- I've never dated before." She finally took a sip and tried to shrug off the odd feeling looming over her. Seungkwan pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Hey, don't be nervous. It's Seokmin, he's a good boy."

"You know him?" Areum perked up. He answered with a firm head nod almost too excitedly.

"Didn't know you were close." Said Wonwoo, not looking up.

"If I'm being honest, he's currently in the running for the top spot of my best friend."

Areum smiled. "I didn’t know we had competition."

"Seokmin and I are like the same person; he gets me. You fools play with my heart too much."

"We get you alright, we get that your whiny ass can't go eight minutes without our attention or else you’ll die."

"Jihoonie~" Seungkwan whined and slapped Jihoon's hand from across the table. Jihoon didn’t even bash an eyelid at his weak advance.

Lee Seokmin: a junior in Areum and Seungkwan's class at their school. Very loud. Very social. Beholder of a smile too much for the human eye. It was difficult for Areum to picture him blushing at her name and slipping love notes into her locker with shaky hands. That was the realistic picture, and Areum couldn't imagine it until she stopped by her locker during class yesterday and saw the particular dark haired boy gently push a small, yellow folded piece of paper through the door of her locker before hurriedly walking away from the scene.

So now Areum found herself at a nearby cafe, a five-minute walk away from her home, in the late evening surrounded by her three boys. They came rushing 20 minutes prior to receiving the text: _i think i found out who my secret admirer is????_

"If he's anything like you, he won't be much competition to us." Wonwoo responded, showing teeth for the first time upon entering the shop.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seungkwan frowned. "He's a nice guy."

"We get it. You want to elope with the man. On with it already." said Areum. Seungkwan scoffed. _As if,_ he mumbled. Jihoon chewed on the metal spoon in annoyance, he just wanted Areum to answer him. His leg unconsciously bounced.

"Areum," He licked his lips. "I'm not saying you should not accept his confession or whatever. But I know you take this sort of thing seriously. Don't date him because you feel like you have to. I know I don't have to tell you this, but make your first boyfriend a decent one at least."

Jihoon and Areum kept comfortable eye contact as they both finished off their drinks, setting down their cups with a sigh in sync. Areum grinned and quietly cheered, Bobbsey twins! Jihoon told her to hop off his dick. The comfortable silence soon took over the small table of four as everyone took a breath. Wonwoo had careful eyes, observing Areum's face. "You like him though, don't you?"

"I guess."

"No, not I guess." Jihoon practically barked. "Do you want to pursue anything with him or no?"

Areum loved Jihoon. He was her boy, he and the others have always looked out for her whether she wanted it or not. She was thankful, nonetheless, but she loathed him when his antics made her squirm in her seat.

"Yes." She answered quietly. The boys could sense she was bemused at her own response, and let the air lapse into another short period of silence, only to be broken by the clanking of Seungkwan's rings on the handle of his mug.

“Well, that should settle it.” Wonwoo gradually stood from his chair, bringing the table’s attention to him. “Areum, you do what you feel like you should do with this Seokmin, and let us know.” Picking up his now empty mug, he took a step backward. “I have to finish that physics sheet by tomorrow, so I’m heading to the library.” They bid their farewells before Wonwoo was able to finally part- after rejecting the desperate pleas from Seungkwan to let him come with him for help. Seungkwan practically cried he doesn’t even know how to write an entire two pages about decomposition. Wonwoo asked if he meant decoherence, and made his escape when Seungkwan went quiet.

Areum returned to her own little world, with Seokmin now the conducting anything she thought of. She planned to do some cleaning when she got home, only to now see him sitting on her couch, watching her wipe down counters and he held a conversation with her as she did so. Seokmin helping wash the dishes. Seokmin cutting up vegetables and throwing them into the big pot of broth she had been prepping since she arrived home. His arms come and wrap around her waist tightly, kissing her-

Hm, maybe going on one date with him won’t hurt.

* * *

It was still raining when Thursday came that week, and Seokmin managed to put his umbrella by the door the night before so he wouldn’t forget it but left it untouched when he left the house. He was undeniably immensely disappointed in himself upon realizing this only once he sat on the bench waiting for his bus, and he was just now noticing how his jacket would become more wrinkled due to the water, and how damp his hair had become, and- did his hair look okay? Looking at his phone’s front camera, he played with his bangs until a familiar, poorly painted orange bus hinges creaked from a distance. Seokmin uneasily stood up and stumbled up the steep steps of the bus. He forked over an extremely crinkled up two dollars before maneuvering to the empty seat closest to the driver.

He slumped in defeat. He looked like- no, felt like- a mess. It was the exact opposite of how he wanted to be, he has first period with Areum, it was the one class he had with her and he isn’t gonna have time to fix himself up in the restroom. His forehead came into contact with the cold window.

_At least I didn’t forget the candies_. He swallowed what little joy he had that morning. He peered into his still open backpack and glanced at the neatly tied small cotton bag full of sticky notes and strawberry candies, and zipped it back up quietly (He had been repeating this process for a good ten minutes now. The older passengers surrounding him began to give him annoyed looks, so he held the backpack on his lap close to his chest until his stop.) before the bus had come to a harsh stop, signaling his departure. Seokmin stood up and bowed apologetically to his elders before exiting (they all ignored him).

As expected from such a big city, the most populated high school in the area was nicer than most. It had dozens of hallways and stood two stories high. With eight 45 minute classes and barely five minute passing periods, Seokmin didn’t have much time to write his daily notes to Areum in that time, so he typically had to practically pour his heart out on his small notes at home the morning of or right before school let out.

However, today was not one of those days.

Seokmin was gonna have to just take his chances with writing a note on the spot while class was in session, while Areum was not at a chance of seeing him.

“Seokmin!” His ears perked upon hearing a sudden shout out to him. Choi Seungcheol, who was a grade above him, trotted over to him, decked out in nicely fitting clothes (a little too nice for a normal day at school, but Seokmin wasn’t gonna complain). Seokmin couldn’t say much about Seungcheol’s choice of style when he, on the other hand, was wearing what he had slept in the previous night.

“How is your morning so far?”

“It’s been alright.”

“Still stalking after Areum?” Seungcheol teased— tongue sneaking out to get a rise out of the boy, who got flustered and caught off guard with the question.

“Seungcheol, be quiet.” He whined.

“What- she still doesn’t know it’s you?” Seungcheol asked, and when the younger gave him a hasty _No, now can you shut up?_ “I’m both impressed and disappointed.”

Seokmin only wanted to get to class as soon as he could when Seungcheol came around with Areum in his thoughts. He can’t handle the teasing if he’s at risk of his feelings being exposed to her.

“I have to go to forensics now, you wanna walk with me while we talk about something other than Areum?” Seokmin smiled at him as he was already walking away, not seeming to care whether he accompanied him or not. _For once?_ Seungcheol asked in surprise. Seokmin could only bite back a smile. The duo quickly began walking in sync with one another down the hall, no longer making small talk, but rather they were both engrossed in their own thoughts.

Areum’s name was no longer in the air, but it still was ringing in his ears. For someone who has no experience with relationships or rarely catches feelings for someone in any sort of romantic way, Seokmin sure is a sucker for romance. Growing up watching romantic comedies on the couch with his mom with every minute he was home, the movies seemed to grow onto him, and then soon he couldn’t get enough of them. He longed to have such strong feelings for someone when he was older, but because his standards quickly blurred the line between reality and fantasy, he could never find someone he could say he liked. That was, until sophomore year of high school, when Areum switched into his class a few weeks into school starting, and then all of the sudden Seokmin loved forensic science (He wasn’t even good at it, he was more of a Korean literature and physics guy, but he took more time paying attention in class because the pretty girl that was seated right next to him).

Ignoring Seungcheol’s farewell, Seokmin stepped into class with his head low and his hands tightly wrapped around the harness of his backpack. He took his seat on the second row, the seat that was placed directly behind Areum. Shortly after, the very person that made Seokmin (what he believes, at least) fall head over heels for, made an appearance.

He did everything in his power to not stare at the girl. However, she decided this would be the day to look at him. He gulped upon eye contact. Shit. She likely won’t say anything him anyways, he can act cool.

“Good morning, Seokmin.” Well fuck. “You look tired.”

He attempted to look approachable, accidentally clearing his throat while he still had a smile on his face. He felt like he looked like he was forcing the smile, that it was fake. In the span of not even ten seconds, Seokmin already planned how he was going to strangle himself the minute this class ended.

“I appreciate the compliment, jeez.” He sniffled. Of all the times the weather had to catch up to him, it had to be during this conversation. Areum gave him a knowing look. “You know what I meant. Fun morning?”

Why was she even talking to him again? Has the tardy bell rung yet? Seokmin would really like to begin class for once.

“Totally. I pissed off a bunch of elderly on the bus on the way here.” Areum only snorted before diverting her gaze to pull out her textbook, and with Seokmin now brain dead, the conversation ended as quickly as it started.

When she turned her back on him completely, he felt like he could finally take a deep breath. At the ring of the bell, Seokmin barely had his head screwed on right. He recollected that this was the first time in two and a half weeks they had spoken to each other since their last encounter with one another (he counted and everything); their last conversation consisted of him barely managing to ask Areum if she did the homework. She didn’t, so the talk cut short and Seokmin had to fight the urge to throw himself into the wall.

Throughout the entire 45 minutes every student was glued to their chair, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Areum. It wasn’t the normal ‘I’m heavily attracted to you so I’m going to take advantage of our seating arrangement to stare at the back of your head freely’ kind of staring. Areum kept looking back at the clock at the back of the room, making brief eye contact with him every time she turned around. It made him nervous, his stomach dropping when she made the smallest move and- was he sweating…? Surely the teacher turned on the heater without being noticed.

Whether it was the heater, the way Areum looked at him every time she turned around, or the sweater that seemed to feel tighter on him compared to the beginning of class that was causing Seokmin to feel like he was dripping with sweat, he made sure to be the first person to leave the class the second the bell granted their dismissal to cool off. He didn’t recover fully until the beginning of the third period, the second period consisting of Seokmin typing his emotions away to an attentive Seungcheol.

_sock: she just kept turning around and we made eye contact EVERY TIME HHHHJH I WA SSO_

_sock: [various heart emojis] you kno???_

_cheol: ya areum is god we been knew_

_cheol: can you buy me lunch today i left mine at home_  

* * *

Seokmin was still so caught up thinking about the morning events that took place that he forgot to slip Areum’s daily note and candies into her locker before lunch. So there he was, sitting across Seungcheol and Jeonghan, who were having their own conversation while Seokmin continued to stare off into space. He believes Areum’s behavior in forensics was deemed worthy of suspicion, and he couldn’t necessary shake it off.

“She kept turning back to look at the clock on the wall in the back of the room, but I still don’t understand why she was doing that. Her phone was on her desk, she could have just looked at the time there like any other millennial.”

“Maybe she just wanted to fucking look at the clock?” Jeonghan didn’t seem to quite understand Seokmin’s suspicions, nor did he appear to care. Seokmin decided to give grace like the nice young man he was. He also decided to brush off the thought in question as to why Jeonghan was even at their table again; last time he checked Jeonghan graduated early and he was currently in his first year of university. A farewell party was thrown and everything.

“I mean, I do that sometimes,” Seungcheol perked up. “I look at the hands of the clock to make sure I haven’t forgotten how to read the clock and like, make sure I didn’t lose brain cells.”

Seungcheol wasn’t really helping. Seokmin just went back to his poorly packed lunch, a few strawberry candies sitting by the plastic bag holding the rest of his snacks for the day. Jeonghan returned to his phone, along with Minghao, who sat next to Seokmin. Minghao has yet to utter a word since lunch began, scrolling through Instagram, but not seem to be paying attention to it.

All Minghao could think about is how odd Seokmin’s infatuation with Areum is. He could understand harboring a normal long-time crush, but this guy appeared to know her entire life without her knowledge, from her job to her class schedule, and maybe even what activities she’s involved in outside of school. Minghao felt like he was protecting the poor girl in a way by not revealing he shared classes with her. His ear just might be chattered off if he did.

The group fell into a state of small talk, it was now halfway through lunch, and Seungcheol was once again going through notes he took for an earlier class, leaving Jeonghan and Minghao to be in their own little world with each other, and Seokmin staring into space (also known as Choi Areum).

This was the complete opposite in Areum’s case.

Jihoon was feeling very good about a piece he was working on and showed his pride in his work by leaving his headphones in his bag and playing with the song from the laptop out loud so that the whole table could hear what he produced. Seungkwan, being extremely intrigued by what Jihoon was creating, sat alongside him, picking and prodding at the smaller boy as much as he could without getting hit for it. Jihoon wasn’t the type to have his work listened to unfinished, so he must have been feeling very pleased and Seungkwan was not about to let that opportunity slip from him. Wonwoo was feeling social at school for a change and held a very lively conversation with Areum about their week so far.

“What did you end up making on that physics thing?” She asked, and almost regretted it upon seeing Wonwoo immediately scowl.

“A 96! This school is a fucking joke.” The dissatisfaction in his bite ignited something in Seungkwan, resulting in him slamming a hand on the table. “Bitch I got a 73! A 73! Be grateful for that A.” As much as he whined about his grade, not one person at the table had sympathy for him or his grade. No one told him to take physics in the first place.

As Seungkwan and Wonwoo began to get into another banter, Jihoon’s fingers barely made in contact with the pad of his laptop, torn between gazing at the screen and Areum. Areum’s head was full of thoughts about Seokmin. She couldn’t help but think about what her true feelings for him were. Yes, he was good looking, seemed really gentle and harmless, and the candies he put in her locker was a big plus, but did she like him back? She never really considered it, but now with Seokmin’s true feelings now in the picture, the idea of them at least going on a date or two became more realistic by the minute. Areum really hopes this isn’t just her conscious forcing herself to be with this boy. A boyfriend would be nice, but it wasn’t exactly her number one goal at the time being.

Jihoon closed his laptop shut. Areum snapped back into reality, looking at Jihoon. “Don’t be _too_ obvious now, Areum. He’s already staring you down like you’re a piece of meat.” A smirk could be heard in the tone of his voice.

Areum blinked. Jihoon already knew who she was thinking about?

“I’m just thinking about how I was going to confront him. I thought first period would be too early, he seemed kind of disheveled in forensics.”

“Well, _I’d_ say!” Seungkwan suddenly piped in, surprising the two. Seems like he was already over his suffering grade. “Did you see what he’s wearing today? Pajamas! Who just shows up to school in that kind of attire?” Poor Seungkwan, he seemed extremely disappointed in his friend’s choice of fashion today.

“Maybe he just had a bad morning. He told me he fought with some elderly on the bus to school.” Areum retorted. Seungkwan gave her a surprised look. She was already defending the boy without realizing it.

“Speaking of Seokmin, what are you going to do about him?” Wonwoo asked. “Like, how do you plan on confronting him?” Areum could only shake her head. “I guess just when the opportunity comes. Maybe if I could get alone with him for a few minutes. After class, maybe? He’s usually one of the last people out.” She said this despite not being fully sure of herself. Seokmin practically ran out of the classroom the second the bell rang this morning, which kind of stumped her the moment she made the statement.

Wonwoo happened to glance up just in time to see Seokmin himself get up from where he was sitting and quickly make his way out of the cafeteria. “Well, now’s your chance.” Wonwoo said, causing the three others to turn their heads in the direction he was looking.

Without a second thought, Areum was out of her seat and walking out of the cafeteria, coming as a shock to the boys still sitting.

“Huh,” Seungkwan sounded somewhat satisfied. “That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be to get her to confront him.” Wonwoo agreed. “That’s one way of handling it.”

Jihoon, however, just shrugged and returned his attention to his music after some time. He looked at the clock; three minutes remained until lunch ended. Jihoon adjusted his glasses.

“Probably just adrenaline.”

After Seokmin made a speedy exit out of the cafeteria, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Minghao began to pack up. Jeonghan gave Seokmin the grand idea to slip the note and candies into Areum’s locker before lunch ended because there wouldn’t be very many people out in the hallway yet. Minghao watched in pure curiosity as Seokmin scribbled a half-assed compliment (something about yellow looking nice on her?) and folding it up before shoving it into his front pocket and taking his leave. _How odd_ , was all he could say about it.

All three boys at the table began stuffing their bags with notebooks taken out and throwing wrappers away in the bin. Now with an awkward silence looming over the three, Minghao couldn’t help but ask about Seokmin. He doesn’t really know him that well, they were acquaintances at the most, and only knows him because his friends are Seokmin’s as well.

“He’s basically been in love with the girl since last year,” Jeonghan explained. “He decided to write little love notes and put them in her locker for her to find next time she goes to open it, he even took that creative writing class so he can write his little letters better. He adds those candies in there too because it’s her favorite apparently. He thinks it’s extremely romantic and it makes him happy so none of us really do anything to stop him.”

“Some of the things I’ve heard him write, though, they seem borderline stalkerish to me.” Minghao bluntly said, which didn’t really get a reaction from either of the two boys in front of him, meaning they probably agreed with him in some way.

Jeonghan grabbed his car keys out his pocket, and Seungcheol put his backpack on. Seungcheol could only say Seokmin had too much time on his hands.

Minghao still thought it was weird.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave feedback if you have any uwu this is my first time publishing work on this site and i would really appreciate it :>>


End file.
